This invention relates to deodorants, filters using the deodorants, and method of producing the deodorants, and, more specifically, to a deodorant that contains an effective deodorization ingredient to perform deodorizing action on each of such objective odors as sulfur compound, nitrogen compound and the like odors not collectively but individually, a filter employing such deodorant and a method of producing the particular deodorant.
The deodorant of the type referred to is contributive effectively to reduction of bad or foreign odor yielded from factory fume and waste, cigarette smoke, raw sewage, kitchen garbage or the like.